Light
by The Big Dance
Summary: Lily and James aren’t friends, but acquaintances. When something devastating happens to Lily, she learns that even your acquaintance can be your light in dark times. LJ 7th Year Christmas ONE SHOT AU (Full Summary Inside)


**Disclaimer: How many times do we have to do this? Everyone knows that I am not J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, the sixth book would have come out much sooner.

* * *

**

**_A/N: I removed this story Light because of some horrible errors that I missed while editing my story. I just couldn't stand to look at them. So, I fixed the errors and reposted this story back up. Hope you enjoy this version better._**

**_

* * *

_ **

A/N: Hey y'all! This is my second attempt at a one-shot. It is Lily/James of course. Please, if you have the time, read my other story, Vanilla Lip Balm, and tell me which one you like better. I am trying to experiment with various types of stories. This one is a little bit more drama and angsty than my other one. Tell me what you think.

**Summary: Lily and James aren't friends, but they aren't enemies either. They are, as you would say, acquaintances. As luck would have it, Lily is in love with her acquaintance. But when something devastating happens to Lily, she learns that even your acquaintances can be your light in dark times. LJ 7th Year Christmas AU One Shot

* * *

**

**Light

* * *

**

"Lily, get down here. Now!" screamed my mother at the top of her lungs.

I suckered in a deep breath and hollered, "Coming!"

I placed my bookmark in between pages 131 and 132 and raced downstairs. As I reached the bottom stair, I started to ask my mother what she wanted when I looked up towards the door.

What I saw made me drop my book in complete astonishment.

James Potter was standing on my patio.

James Potter.

"I think I will leave you two alone." Said my mother as she slipped out from the foyer.

I walked up to the door and held the door handle in my hand. Just as James lifted one hand out of his pocket to wave, I slammed the door in his face.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Hard.

I opened my eyes and pinched myself. After all, James couldn't be here.

I doubt he even knew anything about me besides the fact my name was Lily Evans.

But, _everyone_ knew who James was.

I mean, how couldn't you? James was charismatic, funny, athletic, kind, _and_ intelligent. It was as if he was sent from heaven.

And, it was just my luck that I fell in love with him.

Maybe it was during first year, where he told me everything there is to know about the Sorting. Maybe it was during second year, where he hexed Slytherins for calling me a mudblood. Maybe it was during third year, where he led me around Hogsmeade on our first visit or during fourth year, where he invited me to have a snowball fight with him and his best friend Sirius Black. Maybe it was during fifth year, where he tutored me so I was able to scrape an E in my Transfiguration OWL or during sixth year, where he saved me and Snape from Remus during his transformation. It could have been during seventh year when he did all the heads' work for the upcoming ball when I was sick.

Regardless, I fell in love with him and that was that.

I turned around and started to head upstairs when I heard soft knocking on the door, followed by a "Lily?"

I spun around so fast and ran to the door. Hoping I was still imagining things, I opened the door to find the love of my life standing five inches away from me.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, James! I thought…well, I didn't think…I wasn't sure…why are you here?"

"Dumbledore wanted us to go over head business. You weren't at Hogwarts so I came over here."

"Right. Of course. Come in."

I should have known that we were going to go over heads' business. Why else would he be here?

"James, how did you know where I lived? I don't think I have ever told you."

"Oh. Um. Dumbledore told me."

I think I was hallucinating but I thought I saw him blush.

Nah.

But…

No way. James Potter does not blush.

"Let's go up to my room."

We headed up the stairs from my room. As we passed Petunia's room, I tried to hurry but James was too quick for me.

"Lily? I didn't know you had a sister. You never talk about her."

"Yeah, well. To put it lightly, Petunia and I don't really get along."

That was the understatement of the century. Being six years my senior, Petunia and I never really got along in the first place but the minute I got my letter for Hogwarts, she cut off all relations with me. I haven't seen her for nearly two years. After she married that Dursley character, she moved out and made sure she took everything with her. However, Mum and Dad still want me to remember her so they left her room intact. As if looking at her room while make me change my mind about her.

James, being the smart boy he was, didn't continue the subject and I was thankful for that. We headed up to my room and had barely sat down when I heard a noise.

THUMP!

I fell out of my chair and even James shuddered a little bit.

"Mum! Dad!"

I thought that maybe Mum just dropped one of our fine china again.

"Lumos!"

Okay. Definitely not Mum.

"Lily, you don't have any other magical relatives, do you?"

I shook my head and grabbed my wand as we headed downstairs.

* * *

By the time we got downstairs, I saw a mass of cloaked people huddling around two people tied to a chair. 

Death Eaters.

Oh _Merlin_.

I tried to get a glimpse of who was being held hostage when a Death Eater screamed "Crucio!"

Suddenly, all I heard were my dad's yells.

I froze and turned my head at the chair when I saw my dad panting and breathing heavily.

My dad was being tormented.

And all those people were doing was laughing.

Those **bastards**.

Suddenly, an enormous rage swept over me like I had never felt before. My fingers, soaked with sweat, clenched around my wand so hard my hand became ghostly pale.

I tried to run and save them when I felt a force pulling me back.

"Lily, no. We can't be seen. They will just kill you too."

"James, this is not the time to be rational. My _parents_ are being tortured with magic and they have no means of protection whatsoever. I **have** to help them. I am their only chance for survival."

"Lily, **no.**" He said with such a force that I slowly sat back down.

"Where is she? I want the girl. Tell me."

Holy sh-sherbert lemon. The Death Eaters wanted me.

I didn't turn my head but I could hear my dad say, "Never, you lying pig."

"You fool." The Death Eater said softly.

I knew what was coming next. You didn't have to be Trelawney to See what was going to happen. My parents were going to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Under _Mass Murders_.

I went paralyzed with shock. I didn't hear my dad or mom scream. I didn't hear them utter those forbidden words. All I say was green.

And that was enough to know. To know that I, Lily Evans, just witnessed her parents' deaths.

And I was just sitting there, quiet and completely helpless.

I must have sat there for a few minutes, just holding my head in my hands. I think James was rubbing my back silently but I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Find the girl. The Dark Lord wants her and mark my words, he **will** get her. Dead or alive."

* * *

"Lily, we have to go." 

"James, I…I ne-need some time alone. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Are you **crazy**! Didn't you hear what the Death Eaters were saying?"

Apparently not with the way he was going. I shook my head.

"They want _you_. I don't know why but they want you and you just ha-"

He was cut off as the door to the living room was opened. Two Death Eaters walked inside, one tall and one shorter, with their wands out.

Quickly, James whipped something out of his robe and covered us with it. I didn't know what it was but didn't argue.

"They are here somewhere. We have searched everywhere else. Look in every corner and empty space. They couldn't have Apparated."

They started looking inside the cupboard, behind the sofa set, and behind the TV. They started in the corners of the room and began to migrate towards the middle.

And then, all of a sudden, both of them were standing right in front of us.

Staring at us.

"I don't see them."

Huh? They were staring right at us and they couldn't see us? What did James do?

"Look closer. They might have shrunk themselves in size or something. The girl is HeadGirl after all. She knows a lot of complex spells and must have performed one on herself." Said the shorter Death Eater.

The taller Death Eater came and leaned forward so his face was two inches away from mine.

I nearly fainted with terror.

James took his hand and placed it over my mouth to keep me from breathing loudly. Cottoning onto his intention, I sucked in my breath.

The Death Eater took his hand out of his robe and started to reach towards me. I could tell he was trying to feel for a person's presence.

I didn't _dare_ let out my breath.

I looked at James from the corner of my eye and was horrified to see how he was getting paler and paler by the second. He was scared out of his mind.

If James was scared, then this was definitely not the best situation to be in.

The hand came closer and closer. I tried to lean back to avoid it but soon backed into a wall.

Closer.

Closer.

Three more inches and he would be touching my face.

One of my hands groped around for my wand while the other reached to shield my face from any sudden movements.

James tried to pull me towards him but I didn't want to budge, in fear of any noise that might happen.

Two inches…

My face started sweating uncontrollably and my throat became extremely dry.

One inch…

"Avery!"

Avery dropped his hand in surprise and turned around.

"I don't see them. They must not be in here. Let's go."

Avery stared one last time at us and then got up and left with his partner-in-crime.

I expelled a breath.

Thank _Merlin, Agrippa, and Dumbledore._

James released his hold on me and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

He then turned towards me, took my hand and nodded.

I nodded back and we both Apparated out of the house.

* * *

We Apparated about a block away from my house. 

I wasn't in a right state of mind to comprehend as to what to do next.

But since James did have his brains about him, he flagged down the Knight Bus with his wand. He paid the driver and even helped me onto the bus. He led me to a secluded area somewhere in the back.

I sat down on the bed and looked out the window just as we sped past my block.

All I saw was smoke.

I saw the remains of the house that I once loved. The house in which I lost my first tooth and my 50 pound check I got for my birthday. The house in which I won my first snowball fight and fist fight. The house where my parents first read me those sappy, romantic fairytales that I love so much. The house I was planning on living in after my marriage.

It was all gone.

And so were the two people that were in it.

Two people that I loved so damn much.

Finally, it all became too much for me and I cried.

I fell into James' lap and cried. Cried until my heart broke completely. Cried until there was nothing left to cry. Cried until I was sick of crying.

James wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and put his chin on top of my head.

I became drowsy and slowly, my eyelids started to droop. I tried to resist but found that I had no more willpower left inside of me. So I just gave in to the sleep that surrounded me and started to close my eyes.

Just before I fell asleep, I heard something.

"Don't worry, Lily. Everything's gonna be alright because I love you, okay? I love you, Lily. So much that I would do anything for you. So don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright."

Everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I am quite nervous about this one because I am not used to writing such sad stories. Personally, I don't think my writing is very good in this one but I was anxious to get it out. Tell me what you think! Oh, and please read my other one shot and tell me which one you like better. Cheers!**

**The Big Dance**


End file.
